Rotten Fruit
by Catalysmic
Summary: A simple story of the attacks on Konoha during the sand/sound invasion from a civilian point of view. One-shot.


Rotten Fruit

Hey this is a one-shot of the events that took place during the sand/sound invasion of Konoha through the eyes of a civilian. May be a bit sad but enjoy. One shot.

* * *

><p>Today was like any other day really. I was heading off to my fruit stand to sell my goods and provide for my family. I kissed my wife goodbye and hugged my 3-year-old daughter as she was eating her breakfast. I love days like these. I gathered my things and left our apartment and headed off to my stand.<p>

I got there about 20 minutes later and absent-mindedly placed my bag on the ground next to me. Business was usually good this time of year, since it was sunny most the time and people loved to buy produce, and I had a decent location in the downtown bazaar.

About an hour after opening time I was greeting customers that came to my stand and I was making decent profit for today. My helper Shibari was unloading the next round of melons he had gathered from the farmers; he was a kind kid.

" Hey Zeshi-san, would you please help me with all this fruit." Grunted Shibari as he carried a few more melons from the cart to the back of the stand.

" No Shibari, I'm the boss and I need to handle purchases from customers." I said with a grin.

"It's just because you're lazy." Mumbled Shibari while he grabbed another load of the melons.

"Ha, you're probably right but you're still my employee." I joked with him. The kid had a good sense of humor and didn't mind hard work.

Everything was going fine until the sky became dark. I looked up and I knew something was up; clouds like that just don't appear out of thin air. My thought process was brought to a screeching halt when I heard a large explosion from a few streets over.

I looked around and everybody was running in a panic. I grabbed one of them by the arm and spun them around and asked, " What the hell's going on!"

The fear-stricken man shakily replied, " Some large monster is destroying the city, run for your life!"

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran as fast as I could to my apartment complex, which unfortunately was in the direction of the snake beast. I ran down several streets until I was out of breath and looked around. I had made it, but I hardly recognized the area with all of the broken buildings and destruction. I looked to where my apartment was supposed to be, and my worst fears were met.

The building had collapsed and was smoldering from underneath the rubble. I frantically rushed to the destroyed building to see if anybody still in there.

"Hello! Can anybody hear me!" I screamed at the top off my lungs. I still couldn't quite grasp my family was gone. Suddenly a leaf shinobi appeared behind me.

"Sir, we need to evacuate the are right now. You're in danger." The man stoically said with a monotone.

"My family is in there! I need to get them!" I shouted at the man as I began to cry. All that I had loved and worked for had been destroyed because of meaningless conflict.

"Sir, we must go now." He bluntly replied as he slung me over his shoulder not really caring about what had happened. I was so mad that he didn't really care about what I was experiencing. Why were people so insensitive in times like this? Shouldn't it be the opposite?

He carried me until we reached the underground evacuation entrance and then said, " Go down there and you'll be safe." I waived the ninja off as I trudged down the long dark corridor.

I still couldn't wrap my head around the events that have happened, it was like reliving the Kyuubi incident when my brother lost his life trying to fight that damn beast. I felt empty and alone as I met up with the others taking refuge from the disaster happening to the village. Who would do this to our village? I would have to pick up the pieces and start anew, but nothing would ever fill the void of me never getting to see my daughter grow up. I will always miss her cute little smile.

* * *

><p>There ya have it. It was a simple one shot. I thought it'd be unique to be put in a civilians shoes for once. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
